Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ that triples the second row of a matrix.  In other words,
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ 3c & 3d \end{pmatrix}.\]If no such matrix $\mathbf{M}$ exists, then enter the zero matrix.
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} p & q \\ r & s \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} p & q \\ r & s \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ c & d \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} pa + qc & pb + qd \\ ra + sc & rb + sd \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to be equal to $\begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ 3c & 3d \end{pmatrix}.$  We can achieve this by taking $p = 1,$ $q = 0,$ $r = 0,$ and $s = 3,$ so $\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 3 \end{pmatrix}}.$